


break me down

by minettahs_nomore



Series: old works [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Dom/Sub, Voyeurism, holy shit bex is in over her head, nikki bella for best domme 2k15, paige is such a sub okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minettahs_nomore/pseuds/minettahs_nomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky's just worried about Paige, okay? She's been acting kind of weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break me down

Becky's standing in the corner, one hand over her mouth, trying not to make noise. 

If they find her, she is so, so fucked.

* * *

Becky's known Paige basically forever. She knew her back when she was a teenager with a dream watching her mom be a star. She knew her when she was a bad person, and she knew her when she was desperately and hopelessly in love with AJ Lee. 

"Pretty, perfect, untouchable AJ,"Paige had told her, starting to have that oversharing air of the slightly drunk, "of course I'd be in love with her." She looked down at her drink, at the bracelets on her hand. "If she could get someone like- someone like  _that_ to fall in love with her, wha' fuckin' chance did I have."

And Becky knows Paige now. Solid, strong, unbreakable Paige. Pretending to be so much more secure in herself than she is. Becky just wants to hug her (and maybe kiss her a little, but she doesn't want to dwell on that), and tell her it's all okay, that no one is judging her, no one feels pity for her.

So when Paige starts acting stranger than normal, Becky knows what's up. Because first off, she's wearing this comforable-looking fabric bralette over sweatpants. Paige loves sweatpants, but she never, ever wears fabric tops on them. It's a  _thing._ Maybe Becky's reading too much into this, but then Paige sits down on the locker room bench and puts her arm over her eyes, breathing heavy. Then a few seconds later she gives a sort of half-moan, bites her lip, and clenches her thighs together.

(In hindsight, it's really obvious what was going on.)

She walks over to Paige, and asks, "Hey, P, you alright?"

Paige jolts upward, black hair flying everywhere, a manic sort of look in her eyes. "Huh? Wha'? I'm fine, Bex, it's okay." She bites her lip again, looking down at her lap and squeezing her thighs even tighter together. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"O-okay," Becky says, "but if you-"

She's cut off by the sound of Paige's cell phone, beeping to let her know she's got a text. Paige lets out a sigh, and grabs her duffel bag, shooting an "I gotta go!" over her shoulder before running off.

Becky's still concerned. And- oh, Paige left her jacket. There's her excuse. She looks down the hall and sees Paige head out the door and duck into a taxi, probably going back to the hotel. She runs after her, hailing a cab of her own. 

"Uh, yeah, could you please take me to..."

* * *

Paige is sitting in the lobby, legs tightly crossed, staring at her cell phone. It's late and the lobby is basically empty save the two of them. Becky's sitting way in the corner, and it doesn't look like Paige has noticed her yet.

The door opens, and Nikki Bella walks in. She's wearing jeans and a t-shirt and her hair is tied up. All of her makeup's been taken off, and she walks up to Paige and whispers something to her.

Paige reacts by sliding her head to one side, presenting more of her throat to Nikki, and that's when Becky starts to get it. Nikki grabs Paige's hand and leads her to the bathroom, which is only a couple of feet away from where Becky's sitting. Becky watches on curiously, not able to look away.

They don't go all the way into the bathroom; Nikki stops them before they round the curve that leads them to the stalls. Becky's in a perfect position to see everything, but there aren't very many spots like hers. They're at least eighty percent totally alone.

Nikki holds both of Paige's hands above her head with just one of hers, mumbling "hey baby, you ready?" When Paige nods, Nikki's other hand reaches down to grope Paige's ass, to which Paige lets out a moan. Nikki's wandering hand dips below Paige's waistband, and then she pulls Paige's sweats all the way down to the ground. Nikki lets go of Paige's hands and she steps out of her sweatpants obediently, to which Nikki giggles and says "good girl."

Paige is wearing the tiniest pair of hipsters Becky has ever seen in her life. Black and sheer with little blue flowers spreading across her ass; and soaked almost all the way through.

"You've been really good for me today, Paige," Nikki says, hands moving to palm Paige's ass. She lets out another giggle. "Really, really good. I think you deserve a reward, actually." Her hands dip into Paige's panties and Paige whines loudly, to which Nikki says, "yeah, babe, let me hear you." 

Nikki pulls Paige's panties down her long, pale legs, and Paige steps out of them just like she did her sweats, so she's just in her top. Nikki, though, is still fully clothed. Becky starts sweating a little, because _holy shit_.

Nikki tugs on one of Paige's legs and Paige obediently places it around her waist. Nikki presses two fingers directly against her clit and Paige makes the hottest damn noise Becky's ever heard, wrecked and gorgeous. Nikki pulls a small white object out of her jeans pocket and says, "Thank you for being such a good girl today, Paige. It makes me so happy when you're like this." _Oh_ , Becky thinks belatedly, as Nikki flips a small switch, _it's a remote_. 

Nikki lets the remote fall to the floor, and says, "I think that's enough for today," and Paige sighs as Nikki presses two fingers inside her and pulls out a black vibrator. 

Well. Becky screams a little on the inside. 

Nikki tosses the vibrator over to where the remote is and says, "We'll get those later; right now I just want to focus on what's in front of me." Paige nods, seemingly absentmindedly, and Nikki smirks. She pushes three fingers into Paige this time, and Paige reaches up to put a hand over her mouth, muffling the noises she's making. Nikki swats her hand away and says, breathy and sexy, "I want to hear you, baby, I wanna her what I'm doing to you."

Paige gasps and lets out a tiny, needynoise. "Yeah, yes, whatever you want, Nikki, I'm yours, make me yours, come on  _fuck me,_ please, oh-" she starts to babble, stream of consciousness type stuff, when Nikki gets down on her knees gently, removing her fingers.

Paige whines at the loss but then moans gorgeous when Nikki presses her tongue to her clit, rubbing it in circles. "Come on, baby, come on, baby girl, come for me," she mumbles, before getting straight back to work. Paige clutches at the wall, fingers turning white, sounds being torn from her throat, and lets out one final gasping moan before she starts to settle down.

"You've been so good for me," says Nikki, "and I want you to keep doing that, baby girl." Paige is breathing heavy, but she nods in assent and Nikki gets up from the ground, reversing their positions so she's against the wall and Paige is bracketing her. Paige thunks down gracelessly on her knees and unzips Nikki's jeans, mouthing at her through her panties before sliding them both down a little.

Paige pushes her tongue into Nikki, eating her out for all she's worth, grazing her teeth over Nikki's clit before sucking on it, and then moans when Nikki grabs some of her hair, letting out a moan as Nikki moves her head further into herself.

Paige slips a couple of fingers into herself, and Nikki says, "yeah, come on, that's right," before she comes with a shout. Paige continues to work her fingers in and out of herself, breathing hot and heavy, and Nikki then kneels down and joins her fingers with Paige's inside her. She then pulls out and rubs Paige's clit in circles until Paige lets out a choked gasping noise and rides out her orgasm, moaning and shaking all the way.

they both stay there on the ground, breathing heavy for a few seconds before Nikki pulls Paige into herself as she sits up against the wall and tells her, "You're so beautiful, Paige, you did so well today."

Paige hums in response and cuddles up to Nikki, who's retrieved Paige's panties from the floor. She slips them back over Paige's legs and Paige lifts her ass compliantly to get them on. Nikki throws Paige's sweats over her shoulder and says, "Hey, you go up to the room, I'll be right there."

Nikki retrieves the vibrator and remote from the floor, slipping both of them into her pockets. She tugs her jeans back on, and then gets up to go into the elevator. But before she leaves, she says over her shoulder:

"Next time, you should join in."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK


End file.
